


Мертвые звезды

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в чертогах разума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвые звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Подразумевается употребление наркотиков.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> Беты: Alves, Mycroft Arthur Holmes

Этот тонкий кристаллический запах, который проступает через мертвую бледную ткань стен, всегда предвещает появление Шерлока. Джим с трудом поднимает голову — цепи на шее сдавливают и никогда не дают как следует вздохнуть — и смотрит в темную дыру, нависшую над ним вместо пололка. Он представляет, что там не просто непроглядная пустота, жмурится, чтобы перед сжатыми веками кружились и сверкали звезды, но это не помогает. 

За тьмой наверху есть жизнь. Джим думал так и в детстве, когда смотрел в ночное небо, знал, что не один во вселенной. Он не виноват, что никто не объяснил ему, что с другими, окружающими его людьми, тоже можно общаться. 

Теперь жизнь — это Шерлок, который падает с неба в минуты, когда чувствует себя наиболее уязвимым и испуганным. Он несет с собой запах кристаллов, Джим представляет их синими и ярко-фиолетовыми, какими запомнил звезды. 

Шерлок приземляется на спину, всегда плавно и невесомо. В его полных прозрачного света глазах все еще отражается другой мир, но быстро тускнеет, когда Джим приближается короткими шагами, садится рядом на колени и кончиками пальцев легко касается кудрей. Они холодные и жесткие, словно заледенели, пока Шерлок падал. 

Шерлок дышит глубоко и ровно, как будто успокаиваясь, отпуская все, что растревожило его мысли и чувства за то время, что он был там, наверху. Джим почти с интересом разглядывает его, впитывает, поскольку на самом деле боится, что когда-нибудь Шерлок прилетит к нему в последний раз, но тот вдруг поворачивает голову и бездумно, бессмысленно улыбается. 

— Отпусти меня, — говорит Джим. Он повторяет это снова и снова, но никогда не просит по-настоящему. Ему не нужна свобода, ему нравится быть запертым здесь, на дне отдельно взятой вселенной. Он просто хочет проверить границы дозволенного. 

— Не сегодня, — шепчет Шерлок, и Джим улыбается ему в ответ.

Иногда они просто молчат, иногда Джим неразборчиво напевает, успокаивая разум Шерлока, иногда тот хочет поговорить, но тогда ему приходится начинать первым. Джим смотрит на него почти с нежностью, ведь он правда не хочет оставаться один, и если и решит когда-нибудь исчезнуть отсюда, вернуться наверх, в невесомость, то лишь когда Шерлок по собственной воле застегнет ошейник на собственной шее и останется вместо него.

— Кого ты подвел на этот раз? — мягко спрашивает Джим.

— Какое это имеет значение? 

— В детстве у меня был воображаемый друг, — вспоминает Джим. — Он постоянно говорил, что мы не заслуживаем жить. Никто из людей. Знаешь, как трудно вырасти нормальным, когда тебе постоянно шепчут на ухо, что ты чего-то недостоин.

— Знаю, у меня был Майкрофт.

Шерлок усмехается, и в его взгляде мелькает нечто похожее на искру фиолетового света. Джим почти с восторгом всматривается в нее.

— Значит, Майкрофта. 

Джим все улыбается, зарываясь ладонью в волосы Шерлока. Ему хотелось бы согреть того хоть немного, но Джим и при жизни никогда не источал тепла. От этого становится почти грустно. 

— Хочешь, я спою тебе колыбельную? Какую ты выберешь сегодня? О несдержанных обещаниях? Упущенных возможностях? Потерянных любимых? Я знаю много песен, даже ту, которая навсегда освободит тебя от боли, заточит ее здесь, рядом со мной. Ты ведь хотел бы остаться и лежать так вечно, глядя в пустоту?

Джим нависает над ним и смотрит прямо в глаза. Он знает, что его голос успокаивает, а взгляд ничем не отличается от дыры вместо потолка. Шерлок, словно завороженный, кивает, и Джим что есть силы хватает его за волосы, тянет на себя, едва не прижимается лбом ко лбу и шипит сквозь зубы:

— Ты всегда хотел сдаться, не так ли? Только ждал удобного случая. Ты был готов сдаться мне, но даже тогда я лишил тебя этой возможности. С чего ты взял, что получишь ее сейчас? 

Джим вдруг касается его лба губами и монотонно бормочет словно заклинание, на низкой грудной ноте «боль не уйдет, боль не уйдет, боль не уйдет», пока его голос не срывается от нехватки воздуха. И Шерлок тоже начинает задыхаться, ведь на самом деле они всегда дышат, всегда дышали, вместе и одинаково.

— Позволь мне остаться, позволь… — молит он, потому что то ли из темноты наверху, то ли из глаз Джима проступают звуки: кто-то кричит и зовет его. Шерлок слышит звон бьющегося стекла и шум воды, слышит выстрелы, лай и плач, слышит разом всю свою жизнь, заново проживает каждый миг, хоть немного причинивший боль, и хочет зажмуриться, но не может. Джим притягивает его еще ближе, чтобы выдохнуть в самые губы:

— Не сегодня…

И все стихает. Шерлок выныривает из морока в еще большую темноту, чем та, что едва не поглотила его.

Он лежит в своей постели, в одиночестве квартиры, и думает о падениях. Их было предостаточно в его жизни, но самое долгое и мучительно-болезненное — то, что вело сквозь темную дыру в тишину мертвых бледных стен, среди которых ему никогда не будет позволено остаться.


End file.
